En un lapso de tiempo
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Una pianista y una violinista se conocen por azares del destino. En un acuerdo para recuperar la inspiración y para dar un gran concierto, ambas cohabitarán en el mismo cuarto de un hotel. La inspiración volverá pero con ella vendrá algo más. D: Advertidos están que habrá lirios por doquier.


Angel beats! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**En un lapso de tiempo**

**1 ****Run **

**Ludovico Einaudi**

Sus caminos se cruzaron una tarde de lluvia, chocaron al ir de prisa por la acera buscando refugio. Una terminó con sus hojas regadas en el piso, la otra terminó con su saco tirado en el piso. Una joven de cabello platinado se levantaba del piso dejando sus hojas tiradas, se disculpó y continuó con su carrera. La otra, una mujer de mirada afilada y cabello color violeta también se puso de pie levantando su saco, solo se limitó a ver a aquella joven marcharse. En ese momento refugiarse de la lluvia no servía ya de nada así que se tomó su tiempo para levantar una de aquellas hojas en el piso. "Kanade Tachibana" leyó en la hoja. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sorpresa, ese nombre era muy conocido en su mundo de trabajo. Volteó a ver el rumbo por el que la joven se había ido y sonrió como alguien que planea algo malvado.

Después de eso se volvieron a encontrar, era un concierto de música clásica. La joven de cabellera platinada estaba en el estrado interpretando una tranquila melodía de piano. La mujer de cabello violeta miraba atenta desde la primera fila, se le veía disfrutar, pero no de la música, disfrutaba del espectáculo tan vacío que aquella joven había mostrado. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, la pianista, a pesar de no mostrar expresión alguna, estaba sorprendida de que aquella persona no estuviera aplaudiendo como la demás audiencia.

Después se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez era la joven pianista la que estaba en un asiento como espectadora. Frente a ella estaba esa mujer, tocando el violín con gran destreza. Al terminar aquel concierto la joven pianista fue detenida por la violinista que la esperaba en la salida.

Aquella noche, ambas se quedaron platicando en el lugar vacío.

-Kanade Tachibana, quiero dar un concierto contigo- le extendió la mano.

Aquella noche, la joven platinada de nombre Kanade investigó a aquella mujer. Se llamaba Yuri Nakamura y al igual que ella, era considerada un prodigio en la música, además de ser conocida por su trato frio y despectivo hacia los demás además de ser una persona engreída. Era creíble recordando el concierto. Si Kanade no sabía nada de esa mujer, al menos sabía que había escuchado muchas piezas de ella. la joven pianista era una persona a quien no le interesaban los nombres, pero esta ocasión sería una excepción. "He escuchado muchas cosas de ti, sin embargo, el concierto al que fui me pareció falto de emoción. Debido a eso escuché tu música y me parece que desde hace un par de años has dejado de componer. Pero debo admitir que cada pieza que has creado es sorprendente" recordó las palabras de aquella mujer. "Si aceptas mi invitación, te aseguro que conseguiré hacer que vuelvas a escribir una obra maestra" y recordó la invitación. Era verdad que la joven llevaba ya dos años sin crear algo nuevo y era verdad que personalmente deseaba volver a componer, pero... "Aceptaré la condición que me pidas".

La joven pianista miró el número telefónico que la peli-violeta le entregó. Alejándose de lo que normalmente haría, decidió aceptar y así al día siguiente se volvieron a reunir.

-¿Has decidido aceptar?

-Solo tengo dos condiciones. La menor habló - primero: quiero que sea en un lugar lejos de aquí, segundo: por favor, haz arreglos para que yo esté sola durante un mes hasta la fecha que decidas programar.

-Son condiciones muy específicas ¿Puedo saber el por qué?- Yuri posó su mano en la barbilla, ver que Kanade bajó la cabeza fue suficiente para entender que esa joven estaba desesperada por desaparecer –De acuerdo, aceptaré tus condiciones.

**2 Arrival of the Birds**

**The Cinematic Orchestra **

Justo como acordaron, Kanade llegó al aeropuerto donde Yuri ya la esperaba. Con esa mirada desafiante y soberbia, Yuri le saludó y le indicó acompañarla. La joven pianista obedeció. En el camino Yuri le agradeció el aceptar la propuesta. Sería todo un mes de trabajo entre ambas, pero Yuri aseguraba eso daría excelentes resultados.

Para la violinista, Kanade representaba solo una manera de entretenerse y un reto en su carrera. Para Kanade esa propuesta era como un respiro de su cotidiana vida con reglas. No tenían nada que perder. Yuri se sonrió satisfecha al ver que la joven parecía ir con todo para ese proyecto.

Llegaron a un hotel, ahí Yuri ya había hecho reservación de dos habitaciones para todo un mes. Ella ya había guardado su equipaje en una, ahora llevaba a Kanade a la que sería su habitación. Ahí había un gran piano de cola y suficiente espacio para que la joven se sintiera cómoda.

-A partir de hoy te quedarás aquí, podrás hacer lo que quieras, podrás tocar el piano cuando quieras y como ves, este cuarto es en realidad una suite así que tienen una sala y una cocina. ¡Jah! Ni mi cuarto está tan lleno de cosas. La cosa es que no tendrás que salir si no quieres, si necesitas algo yo personalmente me encargaré de ello y finalmente te prometo que cumpliré mi palabra de ayudarte a escribir una nueva obra maestra.

Kanade agradeció y cerró la puerta en seguida dejando a Yuri sorprendida por el trato tan frio de la joven. Primero era lo primero, llevarse bien o eso no iba a funcionar y aquel concierto era muy importante para ella.

Así empezó el mes de práctica. En sus primeros intentos por entablar una conversación con la menor, Yuri falló magníficamente, siempre llegaba imponente con sus ideas y arrolladora con su voz mandona. Obviamente Kanade solo la dejaba hablando sola o le cerraba la puerta en la cara. En esos momentos Yuri se arrepentía de haberle dicho que podía tratarla como a una igual.

Después probó intentando ser menos mandona, pero le parecía desesperante. Kanade solo se asomaba por la puerta cuando la mayor le iba a visitar. Y eso ya era considerado un avance. Al menos Yuri sabía que iba por buen camino.

Poco a poco, Yuri logró acercarse más a la joven, sin embargo, el trato frio por parte de Kanade no cambiaba para nada. Un día Yuri decidió sacarla de esa habitación a como diera lugar y entre tantas insistencias sin usar la fuerza lo consiguió. Ahí estaban, en la calle, caminando sin rumbo fijo y Kanade yendo delante de ella. por momentos la joven se detenía a observar alguna cosa que para Yuri era una pérdida de tiempo, pero esa salida era para la menor así que se conformaba con ver que la platinada parecía mostrar interés en el entorno.

Los días siguientes fueron parecidos, Yuri investigó de lugares interesantes en ese lugar, cosa que jamás hacía, y llevaba a Kanade ahí. Poco a poco la joven empezó a mostrar más expresiones, de repente le impresionaba algo o algo más le sacaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Yuri no dejaba de observarla, le agradaba ver avances, un día y sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, Kanade le habló a Yuri diciendo que eso que estaba viendo era hermoso, estaba genuinamente contenta, rebosante de alegría y en ese momento Yuri, que la veía desde la mesa donde había una taza de café, quedó hipnotizada por aquella voz y aquellos ojos llenos de alegría.

Yuri solo se limitó a pensar un "debe ser una broma" con el tono sarcástico que solía usar cuando algo no le agradaba.

Al principio no sintió que fuera a causar daño, sabiendo que no le gustaba dejarse llevar confió ciegamente en que esta vez sería igual.

Primero aquella sonrisa, después un repentino tirón en la manga de su blusa porque Kanade le estaba llamando y ella no hacía caso, después una invitación a comer algún postre, después una invitación a comer algo. Yuri llegó a su límite y se desplomó en la cama de su habitación. Kanade hacía todas esas cosas sin darse cuenta.

-Si sigue haciendo esas cosas no lo soportaré más- balbuceó antes de quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente Yuri le anunció que a partir de ese día y hasta la fecha del evento estaría conviviendo en ese cuarto. Kanade se sorprendió, pero no rechazó la propuesta. A estas alturas, Yuri ya no le desagradaba tanto y poco a poco le había empezado a tomar afecto. Mentira, Kanade sentía algo más. Ella sabía el tipo de persona que era Yuri, después de todo la investigó. Y no podía negar que le había sorprendido el esfuerzo que la mayor había puesto en lograr llevarse bien, Kanade era consciente de que Yuri lo hacía por el evento, pero también sabía que no había necesidad de llegar tan lejos como cambiar su trato, llevarla a pasear, complacerla en algún capricho. Nada de eso era necesario, pero Yuri lo hacía sin pensarlo dos veces, y no solo eso, Yuri siempre la estaba mirando con una sonrisa que denotaba cariño.

Kanade sabía que era imposible que algo pudiera ocurrir entre ellas dos, pero ahí estaba, deseando en algún lugar de sus pensamientos que algo ocurriera porque ella misma podría dejarse llevar con el primer desliz de la mayor.

La primera noche pasó con calma, relativa calma, durmieron en la misma cama, de no ser porque era una king size quien sabe qué hubiera pasado, al despertar Kanade notó que Yuri no estaba, después recordó de que era porque la violinista estaba supervisando algunos detalles de los preparativos para el evento.

Al llegar Yuri Kanade le saludó, acción que la dejó confundida. Lo había notado, pero era como si la platinada le estuviera sonriendo siempre. Yuri no quería imaginar cosas, pero era claro que no estaba imaginando nada.

Volvieron a salir, platicaron, Yuri jamás se había sentido así y se repetía una y otra vez que no hiciera algo por lo que fuera a arrepentirse después. Un día Kanade tomó una hoja de papel e intentó escribir, pero de todo el día nada funcionó. Para la noche Yuri tocó un rato el violín y la invitó a practicar con ella. pero más que práctica era una improvisación, Yuri estaba improvisando y por alguna razón a Kanade eso le pareció entretenido, la mayor era reconocida por sus cadenzas completamente improvisadas y lo fuertemente apasionadas que se escuchaban y Kanade lo estaba presenciando en primera fila. Eso dejó a la joven maravillada, ¿cómo una melodía tan calmada podía tener tanta fuerza al ser tocada por la peli-violeta? No tenía ni idea de cómo improvisar de la nada, pero Kanade, atrapada por el momento, levantó la tapa del piano y empezó a tocar.

-Se escucha terrible- Yuri rio sin dejar de tocar – pero me agrada.

Aquella noche se la pasaron improvisando hasta el amanecer. Para esa mañana siguiente ambas reían abiertamente mientras hablaban de cosas aleatorias. A partir de esa mañana el trato cambió completamente, Yuri ocasionalmente tocaba el hombro de Kanade al hablarle o acariciaba su cabeza cuando Kanade le sonreía. Por su parte Kanade a veces la jalaba de la mano para mostrarle algo que estuviera llamando su atención y otras veces inconscientemente se acercaba demasiado a ella para hablar frente a frente y al final Yuri terminar acariciando su cabeza.

Era todo por pasos, y era todo muy rápido.

Un día, aceptando que no podía resistir más, mientras platicaban en el balcón de la habitación, Yuri agarró a Kanade por la barbilla y la besó. Podría parecer impulso, pero la oji-esmeralda lo había meditado mucho. Lo que no había meditado era en lodo en que lo hizo. Inmediatamente se disculpó al ver que Kanade retrocedió con una mirada confundida. Se disculpó por forzar aquel beso y antes de que pudiera continuar Kanade empezó a llorar. Yuri entró en pánico y una vez más antes de que pudiera hablar Kanade se le adelantó diciendo "creí que yo era la única". La platinada seguía llorando, pero ahora Yuri podía notar que Kanade se sonreía feliz. Esa chica era demasiado, Yuri la abrazó "Espera, no se siente que te esté forzando, ¿verdad?" Kanade volvió a reír al escuchar ese comentario y en respuesta abrazó a la mayor.

**3 ****Luv Letter **

**DJ Okawari**

Apenas llevaban dos días de aquel primer beso, y en esos dos días Kanade se sentía tan llena de vida, y solo por un beso, pero para ella ese beso había abierto la puerta a un nuevo sinfín de experiencias, ese inocente amor ahora daba un paso más en busca de lo desconocido pero anhelado. Kanade miraba el paisaje, desde aquel piso las calles se veían pequeñas y el viento refrescante nunca le había hecho sentir que pudiera volar como se sentía ahora mismo. Yuri todavía no regresaba de sus asuntos, pero pronto lo haría, Kanade decidió preparar algo para que al regresar ambas almorzaran juntas. Estaba contenta, tararareando melodías alegres, de esas que no estaban ni en su reproductor de música. Fue mágico, en medio de preparar algo para el almuerzo, su bloqueo para escribir desapareció. Un motivo más por el cual alegrarse, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue rápidamente en busca de papel y lápiz, abrió la tapa del piano y así, antes del mediodía empezó a escribir sin detenerse.

Justo al mediodía Yuri iba de regreso al hotel, en unos días tendrían el concierto y ya que ella había invitado a Kanade, era su responsabilidad ver que todos los preparativos estuvieran a tiempo. En el camino de regreso compró algunos postres y bebidas. Llegó al hotel y subió al elevador, al abrirse las puertas en su pasillo los tecleos en un piano llamaron su atención. Por un momento pensó que sería en alguna otra habitación, pero conforme se acercaba a la puerta más cerca se escuchaban. "Sería fantástico si Kanade perdiera su bloqueo" pensó antes de abrir la puerta.

La pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la mano se resbaló de sus dedos. En efecto el sonido de aquellos tecleos provenía de su habitación. Un poco incrédula se asomó y encontró a Kanade haciendo anotaciones en una hoja, también encontró unas cuantas hojas en el piso cerca del bote de basura, y lo más importante, el piano estaba abierto.

Faltaban tres semanas para el concierto del par, todavía quedaba suficiente tiempo, Kanade se encerró tres días más y sus noches en el cuarto de aquel hotel, Yuri solo se reía. Kanade con pijama y sus lentes, sentada al lado del piano y su montón de hojas en el piso. Se le veía tan inmersa y se le veía tan contenta. Para Yuri eso era más que suficiente, esa escena, esa memoria, cada momento con Kanade en esa habitación era, sin duda, algo que guardaría en su corazón, solo para ella.

Ahí, en ese pequeño mundo, solo ellas dos, no tenían por qué pensar en lo demás, no tenían por qué recordar la realidad...

Ocasionalmente Yuri veía que las hojas estaban por acabarse y en silencio se encargaba de conseguir más y dejarlas al alcance de la joven prodigio. También preparaba algo de comer e incluso en la noche se levantaba a preparar un poco de café. Todos esos pequeños detalles, Kanade en ese momento no los notaba, por alguna razón todo lo que necesitaba siempre estaba al alcance.

La noche del tercer día Kanade terminó de escribir, Yuri leía otro libro cuando el repentino aviso de la platinada la tomó por sorpresa. En seguida fue a ver la nueva obra maestra de la joven pianista. En cuanto se puso a ver las hojas entendió por qué la llamaban prodigio, pero había algo diferente del estilo acostumbrado de su acompañante. Esta pieza sin duda era una melodía que transmitía felicidad. Por un momento Yuri se sonrojó, era obvio que la inspiración que salió de la joven fue gracias a esas pequeñas vacaciones que pasaron juntas, pero eso, era como una carta de amor. Kanade se sonreía satisfecha y enamorada. Yuri por impulso dijo que esa pieza era hermosa y besó los labios de la menor como aprobación ocasionando que la joven agachara la cabeza y riera bobamente, eso hizo latir aún más el corazón de la mayor. Yuri dijo que ya quería escucharla tocar eso en el piano, y Kanade, tan contenta como estaba aceptó su petición. Así, a plenas once de la noche, aquella habitación se llenó de una alegre melodía. Yuri escuchaba atenta recargada en el piano, Kanade tocaba contenta. El ruido de la calle era insignificante con el sonido envolvente que reinaba ese pequeño lugar.

Había un par de palabras que ambas podían sentir en ese momento, sabían que la otra sentía lo mismo, de alguna manera esa melodía se había vuelto su declaración. Era la frase muda y prohibida tomando forma de melodía. Alegre, apresurada y acompasada. "Te a...", era una frase que se repetía en sus corazones.

**4 Last Carnival **

**Norihiro Tsuru**

Los días siguientes fueron de portarse como tortolitas, riendo bobamente, hablando de algún evento, hablando de los músicos que fueron su fuente de inspiración para tomar el camino de la música. A veces salían a pasear, visitar museos, comer en restaurantes desconocidos, tomar fotos de cualquier cosa. Era como una luna de miel. Ocasionalmente Yuri agarraba la mano de Kanade y ocasionalmente Kanade, tímida y directa, besaba la mejilla de la oji-esmeralda cuando esta última menos se lo esperaba.

Poco a poco el contacto entre ambas se hacía mayor, incluso al dormir ya no era una sensación extraña estar al lado de la otra, al despertar era ya especial ver a la otra al lado suyo y al estar en la habitación era casi una necesidad besarse cada vez con más pasión.

...

Era una noche especial, el cielo estrellado, el vino en la mesa, las veladoras alrededor, el violín guardado en su estuche y el piano de cola cerrado. Solo eran ellas dos, y ese momento hermoso. Yuri había empezado a entonar aquella melodía mientras, agarrando las manos de Kanade, la invitó a ponerse de pie y así empezar a bailar al ritmo de aquella melodía. Kanade le había dicho que no sabía bailar así que en ese momento Yuri la dirigía. Esa melodía que en alguna parte del piano generaba nostalgia pero que la parte del violín brindaba ánimo Yuri le dijo que le recordaba a ellas dos. Kanade preguntó si el piano le recordaba a ella y Yuri echó a reír. Seguían bailando. "Para mí, tú eres el sonido de ese violín" fue la respuesta de Yuri después de dejar de reír.

\- ¿Así que tú eres el sonido del piano?

Yuri volvió a echar a reír, pero esta vez afirmó a esa pregunta.

Poco a poco aquel suave vals se detuvo con ambas abrazándose, disfrutando del calor de la otra. Las veladoras habían empezado a apagarse.

-Yuri, yo... – Kanade se separó un poco para decirle algo importante a la mayor pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al sentir los dedos de Yuri cubrir sus labios.

-Shhhh... – Yuri la atrajo de vuelta hacia ella y selló aquellos labios con un suave beso – ya lo sé - dicho esto dio un beso más largo, empezó a profundizarlo y poco a poco, guio a la joven a la cama. Podía sentir el corazón acelerado de Kanade y podía sentir su propio corazón igual de acelerado. Para Yuri eso era de reírse, no sería su primera vez y tampoco sería la segunda persona, pero por primera vez su corazón se sentía tan frágil y tan deseoso de ser expuesto solo para esa joven de ojos ámbar, era una sensación que siempre anheló experimentar.

Kanade por otra parte se veía ansiosa, temerosa y confundida. Pero lo más importante para ella en ese momento, deseaba entregarse a esa mujer, deseaba sentirse amada por esa mujer.

Y así fue. Las prendas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo y el calor fue en aumento.

Para Yuri era difícil de creer que aquella chica seria y distante que había conocido ahora estaba haciendo todas esas expresiones y sonidos, solo para ella, y eso la llenaba de gran regocijo.

Para Kanade también era difícil de creer que estuviera dejándose llevar tan fácilmente por esa mujer. El recuerdo de la primera impresión era algo tan distante en ese momento. Yuri la miraba con deseo y con amor, esa mirada soberbia no existía y esa voz mandona y burlona ahora mismo era tan amorosa y detallista.

...

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue aquella figura tocando el violín cerca de la ventana, el viento cálido del medio día hacía que su cabello se moviera con suavidad.

Esa melodía, alguna vez Yuri dijo que tenía un toque que le generaba nostalgia, pero en ese momento, nostalgia no podía ser, porque la peli-violeta se veía tan contenta y le sonreía tan sincera.

-Buenos días, princesa durmiente – Yuri dejó de tocar y se acercó a la cama para dar un beso en la frente de la platinada.

-Buenos días.

-Jajaja ya son casi las dos de la tarde.

Aquella noche volvieron a entregarse al amor.

Y las noches siguientes...

Y cada mañana al despertar había una melodía dedicada con amor, proveniente de la dueña de aquel violín como sustituto de aquel "Te a..." que no podían decir.

Faltaban cinco días para el concierto.

**5 Piano romance **

**Jean-Philippe Ichard**

Aquella mañana decidieron que no querían salir de la habitación, se la pasaron una cerca de la otra el mayor tiempo posible. Pedían servicio al cuarto. Miraban el televisor, el piano y el violín quedaron olvidados. Las horas pasaban más rápido de lo normal y ellas más fuerte se abrazaban. La hora de abandonar la habitación estaba por llegar. Desde las siete de la mañana estaban ya arregladas, las maletas ya estaban hechas y solo faltaba esperar a que diera la una de la tarde para que esa historia de amor tuviera que parar.

Yuri empezó a hablar del concierto y de lo segura que estaba de que sería un éxito total. También habló de lo terrible que había sido su primer encuentro y de los rumores que había escuchado de Kanade antes de conocerla. También habló de los rumores que se decían de ella misma. Poco a poco Kanade se relajó y por momentos reía.

La alarma sonó provocando en Kanade que su corazón se presionara. Yuri se sintió igual. Ambas se levantaron del sofá y sin soltar sus manos... No podían moverse, querían caminar, pero sus piernas no les respondían. Una vez que salieran de ese hotel tendrían que regresar a sus vidas antes de todo lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación.

Kanade cubrió su cara con la mano libre y empezó a sollozar. Yuri apretó su puño libre y evitó con todas sus fuerzas que el llanto también se apoderase de ella.

-Cinco minutos más- habló Yuri para abrazar con fuerza a la menor que en seguida echó a llorar.

Había dos palabras que luchaban por salir, y con ese nudo en la garganta y con ese llanto incontenible ninguna de las dos lo pudo decir.

"Te amo"

Lo repetían una y otra vez en sus cabezas mientras se aferraban más a la otra. Les partía el corazón tener que separarse.

"Te amo"

Kanade por fin se tranquilizó y Yuri por fin pudo volver a hablar. Sin soltar sus manos ambas caminaron hacia la puerta con sus maletas.

"Te amo"

La primera en salir del hotel fue Kanade. Su pequeña maleta ahora pesaba más con el montón de composiciones que terminó haciendo esos días. Un auto del hotel le esperaba para llevarla a su destino de aquel día. En el camino la joven de ojos ámbar sacó un pequeño estuche de su mochila, al abrirlo había un collar dorado con un colgante en forma de letras, "OT". Se colocó el collar y lo guardó dentro de su ropa. En unos minutos llegó al lugar donde su prometido la esperaba.

-Kanade, bienvenida- el joven de cabello naranja la saludó animado. Cargó su maleta y su mochila al interior de aquel edificio - ¿Lista para tu gran noche?

-Sí, gracias-

"Te amo"

Después de ver a Kanade abordar el auto del hotel, Yuri también salió. Ella también abordó un auto del hotel. Dentro del auto abrió su pequeño bolso de mano y sacó un anillo que se colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Por un momento cerró los ojos y se dio ánimos. Los volvió a abrir cuando el chofer le dijo que habían llegado a su destino. Era otro hotel. En la entrada del hotel un hombre de cabello azul le esperaba.

-Estas vacaciones que te tomaste me parecieron una eternidad, es aburrido cuando no estás cerca, bienvenida de vuelta, amor- el hombre la saludó con un beso en la mejilla – por un momento creí que no llegarías a tiempo para el evento.

-Jaja, no podría faltar a algo que yo misma organicé-

...

Aquella noche los asientos estaban llenos y en primera fila estaban el esposo de la violinista y el prometido de la pianista.

Ese era un evento para recordar, no solo por la presencia de dos grandes personajes de la música clásica, también porque ese evento marcaba el final de aquella relación prohibida.

"Te amo"

Eran dos palabras que no debían pronunciar.

**6 Experience**

**Ludovico Einaudi**

Han pasado siete años de lo ocurrido, y una vez más Kanade y Yuri se reúnen en un dueto.

La música empieza a inundar el lugar, ambas tocan en una perfecta sincronía y por ese momento que están reunidas todos sus recuerdos se empiezan a mezclar.

La mañana que se despidieron.

El suave roce de sus manos.

Las noches de pasión.

Las melodías compuestas entre las dos y el mensaje secreto que llevaban.

El beso de Yuri en aquel momento.

El momento en que Kanade empezó a sentir aquella atracción.

El momento en que Yuri quedó prendada de aquella joven.

El momento en que Yuri decidió ceder y dejar de portarse orgullosa para acercarse a la menor.

El día que llegaron al hotel y el trato frio de Kanade.

La propuesta del concierto que Yuri propuso un día de aburrimiento.

Los días en que Yuri y Kanade empezaron a frecuentarse.

El día que se conocieron...

**...**

**...**

**Flashback**

Kanade iba corriendo saliendo de una mansión, detrás de ella el joven de cabello naranja la perdió de vista. Esa tarde llovía. Llevaba dos años sin componer algo nuevo y su matrimonio arreglado ya estaba hecho. Si no podía crear más entonces debería dejar el piano una vez que formara parte de la otra familia. Ella no quería eso, su amor por el piano era la única cosa en su vida que le pertenecía. Kanade había ido a su cuarto y agarró todas las hojas de melodías a medias que tenía en una carpeta, después de eso salió de su casa con la intención de huir.

Yuri buscaba un lugar dónde quedarse por unos días antes de regresar a su casa, con su esposo. Llevaban poco más de un año de casados. En realidad, no importaba si ella llegaba a casa o no. Su matrimonio era algo político, al menos le agradaba que el hombre con el que se casó tampoco estuviera interesado en ella. Ambos hablaron y acordaron continuar con aquel falso matrimonio por el bien de ambos. No había amor y no estaban obligados a nada con el otro. Para ella que él le dijera "amor" era gracioso, pero sabía que para él también lo era. Ese día la lluvia la tomó por sorpresa mientras caminaba.

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que eso no era el fin del mundo... pero no, para Kanade no había manera de negar las indicaciones de sus padres, ella había crecido siendo una hija obediente y siempre desistiendo de sus propios intereses. El piano era la única cosa que le pertenecía de verdad y ahora le estaban amenazando con arrebatárselo. Por un momento, solo por un momento quería imaginar que podía huir y ser libre, aunque sabía que al final del día regresaría a casa como siempre.

Sabía que no había mucho que hacer con el asunto de su matrimonio y realmente no le importaba, nunca había llegado a sentir amor por alguien. Pero deseaba sentir algo parecido, comprender el amor en la música que tocaba cuando usaba el violín. Yuri era una mujer con ideales y de decisiones firmes, fuera lo que fuera, ella jamás se iba a andar con rodeos o retractarse de sus acciones. No iba a permitir que las emociones fueran a ganarle a su razón y tampoco iba a dejarse llevar por el extraño vacío.

Inmersas en sus pensamientos, aquel día bajo la lluvia, Kanade Tachibana de diecinueve años conoció a Yuri Nakamura de veinticuatro años.

**Fin del flashback.**

...

...

Al terminar la melodía hay un corto silencio, después de eso las familias de ambas empiezan a aplaudir junto con los demás presentes. El telón está a punto de cerrar. Ambas quieren verse y felicitarse por aquella gran ovación, ambas quieren abrazarse. Esa ha sido una melodía que escribieron por separado y sin embargo se complementan tan bien...

El telón cierra y así, con un simple "buen trabajo" ambas se retiran por las salidas opuestas, asegurando así el no tener que verse.

Esa pieza también contiene aquel mensaje oculto...

"Te amo"

La frase prohibida del recuerdo del primer amor de sus vidas se seguirá escuchando. Y el recuerdo de aquel romance de un mes seguirá siendo la fuente de inspiración para las composiciones que están por venir. Después de todo, saben que aquel tiempo valió la pena cada segundo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

**Llevo años queriendo escribir de ellas -.- y por fin lo hice T-T Por desgracia el final de este fanfic no fue feliz, por si leíste esto antes de leer todo lo de arriba XD **

**Esto no se me da, pero con la práctica uno mejora así que "no me rendiré, nunca yo me rendiré, no" XD**

**Dejo de Nuevo la lista:**

**1.- Run - Ludovico Einaudi**

**2.- Arrival of the Birds - The Cinematic Orchestra **

**3.- Luv Letter - DJ Okawari **

**4.- Last Carnival - Norihiro Tsuru**

**5.- Piano romance - Jean-Philippe Ichard **

**6.- Experience - Ludovico Einaudi**

**Dato: "En un lapso de tiempo" es un álbum de Ludovico Einaudi.**

**En otro tema, se supone que estaría subiendo algún cap de otro fic pero D: no lo he terminado y escuchando música me llegó la idea y no la pude dejar pasar y una cosa llevó a la otra y aunque no parezca D: fue poco más de una semana con esto D: y ahora que ya terminé, ya me siento mejor XD Ahora sí a seguir con el otro XD **

**Y en otro tema, no puedo creer que Hitori bocchi esté en anime, me alegra y me preocupa XD pero la alegría es mayor XD en fin. **

**¬w¬/ Saludos!**

**Autor del mal.**


End file.
